Este espejo es demasiado chico para los dos
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: "Amor, Este Espejo No Es Suficientemente Grande Para Los Dos"  ¿Acaso las parejas mas raras son las que mejor quedan?, Shino trato de que esas palabras realmente tuvieran un buen significado para hacer a Gaara cambiar de opinion  ShinoxGaara


¡Hola!

Bueno hoy me llego la inspiración, y aunque sé que me arrepentiré de no haber hecho la tarea que tenia… de acuerdo no importa me encanta esto de la inspiración.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto

Narración normal

* * *

><p>"Amor, Este Espejo No Es Suficientemente Grande Para Los Dos"<p>

-Pienso que no eres tan malo después de todo- dijo Gaara a modo de cumplido

Shino enarco una ceja y miro extrañado a Gaara.

-¿A qué se debe el cumplido?-

Gaara se encogió de hombros y devolvió la vista al libro frente a él.

-Hablas solo cuando es necesario y solo dices lo necesario, mantienes la distancia… es bueno saber que hay alguien con esas características-

Shino dejo de escribir en el cuaderno, su rostro tomo una ligera expresión de confusión.

-No te entiendo-

-Eres sencillo y eso me gusta- explico en pocas palabras

Gaara siguió leyendo el libro, Shino soltó un inaudible suspiro, miro el párrafo del libro delante de él y prosiguió a escribirlo en el cuaderno.

"Sencillo", sencillo era una palabra sencilla, también una palabra que describía perfectamente a Shino, porque Shino era una persona simple, una persona que sabia mantenerse en silencio, que podía pasar desapercibida, que no necesita ser parte de un grupo de amigos para que su vida tuviera significado, si, Shino era una persona sencilla y eso era lo que le gustaba a Gaara de Shino.

Gaara cerró el libro y se levanto de la silla.

-Voy por un café- aviso sacando dinero de su mochila -¿Quieres uno?-

-No se permite comer en la biblioteca- advirtió Shino sin dejar de escribir lo que el libro decía en esas páginas ahora amarillentas por el paso del tiempo.

-¿Quieres uno, si o no?-

-No me gusta el café-

Gaara bufo molesto y salió de la biblioteca

Shino dirigió una mirada a la puerta de la biblioteca, regreso la vista al libro y miro un punto entre las letras del libro, suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y se sobo las sienes con brusquedad; era realmente frustrante, pasar tanto tiempo con Gaara era frustrante, frustrante por el simple hecho de que era Gaara con quien tenía que pasar la mayor parte de su día.

Shino pasaba desapercibido, era un pequeño punto en la nada que nadie notaba, ni se tomaba la molestia de notar, pero en cambio con Gaara las cosas eran diferentes, y es que, ¿Cómo no notar a una persona de extraño cabello rojo carmesí, ojos aguamarina y un raro tatuaje en la frente?, era imposible no mirar a alguien así, Gaara no pasaba desapercibido.

Tal vez por eso Shino se había sentido atraído por él.

Tal vez por eso ahora mismo Shino quería largarse de ahí.

Tal vez por eso Shino se sentía frustrado, porque él era un punto en la nada mientras que Gaara era como un rubí, un hermoso y preciado rubí, al que Shino no podía acercase por que Shino era insignificantemente insignificante.

Se quito los lentes harto de pensar cosas absurdas, cerró los ojos y se sobo el puente de la nariz, suspiro de nuevo y enterró los dedos en su cabello, trago saliva con pesadez y volvió a bajarse los lentes.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?-

Alzo la cabeza encontrándose con Gaara con dos vasos de unicel en sus manos y una extraña mueca en su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza, Gaara asintió y se sentó en la silla que estaba acepando hace unos minutos, dejo ambos vasos de unicel en la mesa de madera y se acomodo en la silla, le acerco un vaso a Shino mientras el bebía del otro, Shino miro con desagrado aquel vaso de unicel blanco con tapa negra.

-No me gusta…-

-Es chocolate- lo corto Gaara con enojo

Shino tomo el vaso con algo de desconfianza, acerco el vaso a sus labios y bebió un poco, saboreo el dulce sabor del chocolate para después tragar el líquido sintiéndose un poco revitalizado, sonrió de medio lado y dejo el vaso en la mesa.

-Gracias-

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y tomo el libro entre sus manos, dándole otro trago a su café.

-¿Para cuándo es la exposición?-

-En tres días- contesto Shino algo ido

Gaara cerró el libro y suspiro levemente, le dio otro sorbo al café y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Lo dejamos por hoy?-

Shino le dirigió una mirada furtiva y asintió.

Cerraron los libros y los apilaron sobre la mesa, guardaron las cosas y se pusieron la mochila en el hombro, salieron de la biblioteca con paso lento, Shino volvió a beber de su chocolate.

-Mañana terminamos el trabajo- ordeno Gaara dándole otro sorbo al café.

Shino asintió levemente y volvió a darle un largo trago a su bebida, paseo la lengua por sus labios limpiando los restos de chocolate que se quedaron, siguieron caminando por un rato mientras un silencio incomodo comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ambos, Shino termino su bebida al mismo tiempo que Gaara, divisaron un bote de basura cerca y se dirigieron a él, estrujaron el vaso y lo aventaron al bote casi al mismo tiempo, Gaara suspiro y retomo el camino hacia otro lado, Shino lo siguió.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Gaara viendo el cielo.

Shino lo miro por un momento, después emitió un leve sonido gutural de duda.

-Me pregunto…- el aire movió sus cabellos –Me pregunto…- repitió quitándose los cabellos que se habían movido y que nublaban su visión –Cuando tendrás el valor para besarme-

Shino se paró en seco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, trago saliva con pesadez y sintió su corazón latir en un raro ritmo lento y mortal.

Gaara sonrió, se quedo junto a Shino y dejo que el viento volviera a despeinar su cabello.

-¿Bingo?- dijo sarcástico

Shino lo volteo a verlo aun sorprendido, sintió sus cuerpo temblar levemente, agacho la vista y se sintió extrañamente descubierto.

-¿Qué dices?- trato de que hacerse a la idea de que lo que acaba de decir Gaara era su imaginación sobreactuando.

-¿Cuándo tendrás el valor de besarme?... no es una pregunta difícil-

Shino sintió que su mundo empezaba a derrumbarse, entonces no había sido su imaginación, estúpida imaginación, donde estaba justo cuando la necesitaba.

Gaara bufo molesto y se acerco un poco a Shino.

-¿Tendré que besarte yo?-

Shino frunció el seño, tomo a Gaara del cabello y lo acerco a él bruscamente, dándole un beso violento y doloroso, Gaara gimió quedamente, correspondió el beso con molestia.

Shino se separo levemente.

-¿Fue tan difícil?- pregunto Gaara algo divertido

Negó con la cabeza y acaricio el rojo cabello de Gaara, este se alejo de Shino y se relamió los labios.

-Gaara…-

-No pienses que seremos algo-

Shino enarco una ceja y se acerco un poco a Gaara.

-No se puede, es lamentable pero no se puede-

-¿Por?- Shino estaba algo desconcertado

-Simplemente no se puede-

-Razón consistente-

Gaara bufo molesto y miro a Shino con el seño fruncido

-Yo soy diferente a ti, soy un bastardo ególatra y me gusta serlo, pero tú solo eres tú-

-No es consistente-

Gaara frunció un poco más el seño

-No concordamos-

-¿Y?-

-Soy un ególatra, y no creo que tú puedas soportar algo así, me gusta ser el centro de atención, me gusta ser ególatra, pero no creo que te gusten las personas ególatras-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No creo que te guste compartir con alguien que no sabe compartir-

-Se puede intentar- sentencio Shino

-Somos diferentes- dijo Gaara retomando el camino.

Shino lo siguió caminando al lado de él.

-Tú eres un jodido ególatra y yo soy un maldito raro-

Gaara asintió a las palabras de Shino

-A veces las parejas más raras son la que mejor quedan-

Gaara miro interrogante mente a Shino, ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan patéticamente insistente?

-¿Un jodido ególatra y un maldito raro, he?-

Shino asintió

Gaara sonrió levemente, realmente Shino era un maldito raro, y en verdad él era un jodido ególatra, tal vez, debería dar una oportunidad de arruinar otra relación, al cabo no perdía nada, solo ganaba experiencia.

Se paro y miro interrogante mente a Shino, esta sonrió de medio lado y acaricio el cabello de Gaara.

-¿Puedes ser ególatra por mí?- pregunto Shino mirando los ojos de Gaara.

-¿Puedes ser raro por mi?- respondió Gaara con otra pregunta.

Shino sonrió, tomo la mano de Gaara y retomo el camino, Gaara lo siguió sin soltarse de la mano.

¿Las parejas raras son las que mejor quedan?

¿Un ególatra y un raro?

¿Un rubí y un insecto?

Nada se perdía, si las cosas terminaban mal solo sería otra relación arruinada, solo eso, nada monumental, solo otros dos tipos raros que iniciaron una relación de una extraña forma.

Solo un ególatra y un excéntrico tratando de rebasar los códigos impuestos por la sociedad.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, patéticamente cursi, pero fue un momento de rara inspiración que salió de la nada.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
